Chance Encounter
by achat
Summary: Jahre nach Beendigung des Krieges trifft ein Gundampilot zufällig auf der psychiatrischen Station eines Krankenhauses auf einen Anderen und beide Leben ändern sich für immer. Etwas Shonenai 1x2


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir.

_Achtung!!!_

_Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Damit gehört nicht einmal die Geschichte mir. Das Original „CHANCE ENCOUNTER" wurde von DarkeStar geschrieben und findet sich im englischen Bereich. (Logisch, oder?)_

CHANCE ENCOUNTER – Zufällige Begegnung

Ich sah ihn in der psychiatrischen Anstalt des örtlichen Krankenhauses. Ich ein Psychologiestudent zu Besuch, er ein Patient. Woher sollte ich am Morgen wissen, dass sich mein Leben grundlegend verändern würde? Es begann alles sehr harmlos. Kurz nach Ende des Krieges tat ich etwas, dass mir wirklich etwas bedeutete, etwas, von dem ich nie dachte, dass ich je die Chance dazu haben würde – ich schrieb mich in einem College ein, baute mir ein neues Leben auf und machte für mich etwas Besonderes. Nachdem ich in verschiedenen Fächern ein bisschen hereingeschnuppert hatte entschied ich mich für die Psychologie und fand meine Bestimmung.

Nach dem normalen Collegeabschluss besuchte ich eine Privatschule und dort wurde ich in eine Klasse mit sieben Studenten gesteckt, deren Interessen hauptsächlich im Krieg und dessen Nachwirkungen lagen. Mit mir zusammen gab es vier Jungs in der Klasse: Tommy, Rich, Howie und mich, und drei Mädchen: Trish, Angela und May. Ich war der Jüngste, da war es nur natürlich, dass, wenn es zu Diskussionen, den Krieg und die psychologischen Auswirkungen auf die Soldaten betreffend, kam oder über andere kleine Dinge, von denen sie annahmen, dass sie jemand in meinem Alter nicht verstand, ich abgeschrieben war. Manchmal dachte ich darüber nach, wenn sie nur wüssten, wie wenig sie doch selbst wirklich verstanden, doch ich hatte nicht vor die Kuriosität der Klasse zu werden nur um bei diesen Diskussionen mitzumachen, also sagte ich nichts. Aus diesem Grund fand ich mich auch, mit Krankenhauszeugs ausgestattet - ein Besucherschein an einem hellblauen T-Shirt angeheftet -, einen unpersönlichen, grellen, weißen Gang eines Krankenhauses entlanglaufen.

Jemand krachte gegen das dicke Plastefenster eines Therapieraumes, an welchem wir vorbei kamen, lautlos schreiend und das Gesicht vor Qual verzerrt. Die drei Mädchen und Rich sprangen erschreckt zurück, während Tommy, Howie und der Lehrer nur einen Schritt zurückgingen. Ich blinzelte und folgte wieder unserem Führer, der nicht einmal einen Blick auf das Geschehen geworfen hatte, was uns zeigte, dass es normal war. Unser Lehrer folgte uns, nach dem er jeden beruhigt hatte. Als ob er uns vor einem entkommenen Wahnsinnigen schützen würde. Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen und lächelte nur nachsichtig.

„Einige Leute sind so lange hier, bis sie dauerhaft in ein Institut eingewiesen werden können," fing unsere Führerin an, zurückschauend, und dunkle grüne Augen trafen meine und wir teilten einen kurzen, komischen Moment über das eben Geschehene, dann fuhr sie fort: „Während andere nur zeitweise hier sind, wartend auf eine Entscheidung eines Gerichtes eines Arztes oder eines Familienmitgliedes. Der Rest, der nicht nur für eine kurze Zeit hier ist, wegen zum Beispiel Kummer über eine verstorbene Person oder Depressionen oder so etwas, tendiert dazu, rein und raus zu gehen. Eigentlich sind sie gesund, sodass wir sie nirgendwo hinbringen können, ohne einen Gerichtsbeschluss. Das ist für gewöhnlich kein Problem, denn für den meisten Teil an Bezahlung kommen sie selber auf und es passiert selten etwas Wichtiges. Die wirklich Gefährlichen befinden sich hinter diesen Doppel-Türen, höchste Sicherheitsstufe, und bei dieser kleinen Tour werden wir dort nicht hingehen."

Wir liefen noch ein Stück, ab und zu mit einer der Krankenschwestern oder Patienten redend, manchmal ein paar Untersuchungen ansehend, die gerade passierten und an den Reaktionen konnte man erkennen, dass diese Touren zwar nicht regelmäßig gemacht wurden, aber oft genug vorkamen, um keinen Staub aufzuwirbeln. Als wir durch den Bereich der Station kamen, in dem die Leute untergebracht waren, die Einzelzimmer haben, sei es auf Grund von Geld oder ihrer Wichtigkeit, hörten wie ein Geräusch, dass schmerzvoll in mein Herz einschnitt aus keinem anderen Grund, als weil ich das Geräusch von früher her erkannte, es erinnerte mich an meinen eigenen Schmerz, meine eigene Schuld, meinen eigenen Kummer. Es war ein langes, qualvolles Stöhnen, welches so klang, als würde die Person schlafen, von der der Laut kommen würde, so dass es unbewusst war, dann ein leichtes Murmeln, als ob jemand krampfhaft versuchte, einem Alptraum zu entfliehen. Man konnte an den Mienen der Gruppe ablesen: Neugierde, Angst, Unsicherheit prägte die blassen Gesichter, welche nie wirklich das Ausmaß der Menschlichen Seele Schmerz und Qual zu empfinden lernten.

„Keine Sorge, er ist nicht gefährlich. Es sind nur diese Alpträume, die er aus der Zeit des Krieges hat. Wie passend, muss ich sagen, denn so wie ich es verstanden habe, wollt ihr euch besonders auf die Auswirkungen des Krieges spezialisieren. Gut, ich hasse es, das zu sagen, aber diese Person ist die Verkörperung der Kriegserfahrungen." Wie hielten vor einer Tür an, welche aussah, wie alle anderen, sie drehte den Türknauf etwas und drückte sie auf. Als sie aus dem Weg ging, sahen wir von der Tür aus die schmale Figur in dem Bett, schlafend, nach Luft schnappend, das Bettlaken unordentlich. Er bewegte sich und ich erkannte ihn. Selbst acht Jahre nach dem Krieg hat er sich nicht sehr verändert. Heero Yuy; ich musste seinen Namen geflüstert haben.

Unsere Führerin lächelte leicht, mit Mitleid und Freundlichkeit auf die Figur schauend. „Ich sehe, sie erkennen ihn von der Berichterstattung der Presse nach dem Krieg und ja, es ist Heero Yuy. Wir denken, es hat etwas mit dem Training zu tun, dessen er sich unterziehen musste, zusammen mit dem Stress des Krieges, in dem er mit so jungen Jahren kämpfen musste. Seine Unfähigkeit sich an ein Leben ohne Krieg anzupassen und etwas, worüber er nicht spricht. Irgend ein System, dass ihn während des Kampfes physisch beeinflusst hat. Es handelt sich wirklich um einen sehr traurigen Fall…" Sie fuhr fort, etwas von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen, was er durchmachen musste. Sie sprach von Wunden, physisch, mental, emotional – Ich kenne diese Dinge, ich habe meine eigenen, vielleicht mehr, sicher nicht weniger. Lange Ärmel, Jeans und ein trotteliges Lächeln verstecken seine nicht, so wie meine. Mein Herz zog es zu meinem befreundeten Ex-Piloten hin.

Sie stoppte, damit wir das verarbeiten konnten, dann sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme: „ Wir versuchen, es ihm so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, aber er lässt sich während er schläft nicht anfassen, schlägt unsere Berührungen aus, als wären sie nicht das, was er will und wenn er aufwacht ist er versteinert, eisig, versteckt sein wahres ich…" Sie verstummt. Ich konnte den Rest selbst ergänzen. Der ‚perfect Solidier', aber ich schwieg. Stattdessen erlaubte ich es mir, mich noch einmal an den starken ruhigen Jungen zu erinnern, den ich einst kannte und dann beschloss ich zu gehen, um ihn vor der Wut zu bewahren, von einer Gruppe Fremder begafft zu werden. Das beschloss ich genau in dem Moment, als er wieder zu Wimmern begann, sich in seinem Bett wälzend, und ich bekam ein paar Worte von ihm mit, noch bevor ich mich bewegen konnte. Ich weiß, dass wenn ich still geblieben wäre, ohne Schwäche, in der Tür stehend, oder wenn ich gegangen wäre, so wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte, seine qualvollen Schreie hörend, ich wäre eine grausame und unmenschliche Person gewesen.

„Nein, nicht ihn, lass ihn in Ruhe. Scheiße…oh, stopp, nein, lass ihn, er weiß nichts, das Blut, das Haar, er stirbt…" Ich ging schnell an der Krankenschwester vorbei, ihre Hände beiseite stoßend, als sie versuchte, mich aufzuhalten, und das nach Luft schnappen meiner Klassenklameraden und meines Lehrers ignorierend. Sie wussten nicht was ich wusste, sie wussten nicht, wie man ihn von seinen Schmerzen erlösen kann, aber ich wusste es, und ich würde es tun. Es musste Gottes Wille sein, oder Schicksal, oder einfach nur ein dummer Zufall, der es mir möglich machte, hier für meinen Freund da zu sein, so wie er so lange Zeit für mich da war. Bis kurz nach Ende des Krieges. Ich hatte nicht vor, diese Möglichkeit zu ignorieren.

Ich setzte mich auf die Ecke des Bettes und, bereits mit der Übung von hunderten Malen davor, zog ich den Jungen japanischen Mann, denn ein Junge war er nicht mehr, zu mir und platzierte seinen Kopf auf meinem Schoß. Meine Finger fuhren durch das braune Haar, welches so verstrubbelt war wie immer. Wie ich es erwartet hatte beruhigte er sich praktisch sofort und ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, eines dass nur ich sehen kann, weil ich ihn so gut kannte.

Die Krankenschwester verharrte sprachlos mit ihrer Hand am Telefon, mit welchem sie sicher einen Arzt oder einen Sicherheitsbeamten rufen wollte. Doch trotz der Tatsache, dass ich jetzt mehr Erfolg darin hatte, ihm zu Helfen, als die Leute hier in der ganzen Zeit, in der er nun schon hier war, und ich wusste, dass dem so war, als ich ihren Gesichtausdruck sah, versuchte sie zu verhindern, was sie sah.

„Würden Sie die Freundlichkeit haben zu gehen, junger Mann, Sie sind für so etwas nicht qualifiziert und ich denke nicht das er sich gut fühlen wird, wenn er später erfährt was passiert ist."

Da irren Sie sich, dachte ich, aber ich sagte es nicht. Stattdessen fuhr ich mit meiner Hand seinen Arm hinunter, so tuend, als hätte ich sie nicht gehört, und flüsterte Heero sanft zu, nur ihm, obwohl die anderen das Meiste wohl auch mitbekamen: „Wach auf, Schlafmütze, du hast einen Alptraum."

Alle hielten ihren Atem an und die Schwester griff wieder zum Telefon, mit dem sie sicher ein paar Sicherheitsleute rufen wollte, oder wegen Heero, denn ich weiß er reagiert sehr aggressiv auf Dinge die er nicht mag, oder wegen mir, warum genau konnte ich allerdings nicht sagen. Es war nicht wichtig, ich würde ihn jetzt nicht verlassen. Sie müssten mich schon zwingen, schreiend und schubsend.

„Komm schon, mach deine Augen auf," murmelte ich und sah, wie seine Augenlider zu flattern begannen. Trübes Eisblau starrte zu mir herauf und klärte sich langsam. Wiedererkennen spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, nicht total, doch genug für ihn um es mir zu gestatten, ihn näher an mich heran zu ziehen und damit fortzufahren, ihm durch die Haare zu streicheln, während er mich ruhig betrachtete.

„Duo!" zischte mein Lehrer, der sich endlich aus seiner Starre zu befreit zu haben schien. Er sagte meinen Namen, als wäre ich ein Grundschüler. Mein Name war in diesem Moment genug, um mir einen ängstlichen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen, da ich erkannte, welche Macht er über mich hat. Ich verwettete alles, was ich besitze, dass ich auch ihm nur mit seinem Namen solche Angst einjagen könnte. Ich würde es natürlich nicht tun…aber ich könnte.

„Duo?" fragte Heero langsam. Ich nickte und nahm seine Hand, prüfte seine Nägel und Finger, und schaute dann wieder in sein Gesicht, immer noch seine Hand haltend. „Duo." Dieses Mal ist war keine Frage, aber verwunderter als das erste Mal, als ob er es erst einmal realisieren müsste.

„Ja, Duo Maxwell, und du bist Heero Yuy," neckte ich ihn leicht. Da war etwas in seinen Augen, ich lächelte zärtlich, versuchte etwas anderes: "I run…I hide…" Er schnitt mir das Wort mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln ab: "…but you never lie. Träume ich, war es ein Traum, der Krieg, alles…"

„Nein Heero, es gab einen Krieg, aber er ist jetzt vorbei und es herrscht Friede. Aber es war kein Traum. Es ist alles geschehen, du hast gekämpft, du hast gewonnen, und du bist noch immer am Leben."

Er nickte und streckte sich, um mit seinen Fingerspitzen zögerlich mein Namensschild zu berühren. Als er über meinen Namen strich schaute er zu mir auf. „Duo Maxwell", murmelte er. „Warum?"

Ich zog das Namensschild von meinem T-Shirt ab und legte es in seine Hände und er klammerte sich daran, während er es studierte. Er lächelte, als er den Namen wiederholt las, dann den Titel. „Duo Maxwell. Besucher. Warum?"

„Ich bin Psychologiestudent. Weißt du, nachdem ich mein letztes Jahr an der Highschool beendet hatte, sah ich mich auf einmal mit den Qualen des Krieges konfrontiert, den Auswirkungen, die er auf die Menschen hatte. Ich wollte etwas anderes tun, als die anderen getan hatten, taten. Außerdem brauchte ich eine Karriere und die Arbeit mit Altmetall ist nur so lange sinnvoll, wie es noch Maschinen gibt, die man auseinander nehmen kann."

In diesem Moment realisierte ich, dass die Anderen noch immer da waren, und die Blicke, die ich erhielt, gingen von Schock bis hin zu Empörung, und es dämmerte mir, dass nichts, was ich zuvor zu ihnen gesagt hatte, darauf hingedeutet hätte, dass ich mehr war als ein übereifriger Psychologiestudent, der dafür bekannt werden wollte, jemandem geholfen zu haben, der für andere unerreichbar gewesen war. Ich musste innerlich lächeln.

„Hn."

„Speis mich nicht mit deinem ‚Hn' ab, Yuy. Ansonsten werde ich deinen Arsch bis nach L2 treten, und wieder zurück." Das kleine Lächeln von eben zierte wieder seine Lippen und er murmelte, so dass nur ich es hören konnte: „Duo no baka." Ich lächelte und flüsterte zurück: „Hai, Duo no baka."

„Uh … Duo, das ist wirklich nicht angemessen…", versuchte die Schwester es wieder verzweifelt. Das war sicher das erste Mal, dass sie mit einer solchen Situation umzugehen hatte und ich hatte etwas Mitleid mit ihr, als Heero sich aufsetzte und sie anstarrte. Yep, nach wie vor mit dem original Heero-Yuy-Deathglare, den nur er hinkriegt. Mit einem Lächeln zog ich Heero wieder zu mir heran und stellte zu meiner Belustigung fest, dass sich seine Reflexe verlangsamt hatten, langsam genug für mich, seine Arme zu greifen und an seinen Seiten fest zu halten, bevor er mich über die Schulter, oder vielleicht sogar durchs ganze Zimmer, werfen konnte. Er entspannte sich und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Und gerade als ich dachte, es wäre sicher, fand ich mich auf dem Bett festgenagelt wieder, er über mir lehnend und noch immer lächelnd.

Ich sah in die vertrauten Kobaltaugen und fühlte den engen Stahlgriff seiner Hände, die meine Handgelenke in die Matratze unter mir drückten. Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ich spürte mein Herz klopfen, verbunden mit dem Rauschen meines Blutes, welches wie früher im Zusammen hang mit einem Ansturm von Adrenalin stand, von Angst … Aufregung.

Ich beugte meine Arme leicht, nur um zu sehen, ob ich mich etwas herauswinden kann, dann, in einer schnellen und etwas ungenauen Aktion, drehte ich meine Arme und warf meine Hände nach oben. Dadurch konnte ich mich aus seinem Halt befreien, was ihn unerwartet traf und mit einem lautlosen Schrei der Verwunderung taumeln ließ. Ich stieß ihn weg, rollte über die Schulter und packte seine Handgelenke so fest, wie ich es wagte.

Er keuchte, aber es war gleichmäßig und kontrolliert, zu gleichmäßig und zu kontrolliert, um nicht von ihm gewollt zu sein. Das alles sollte mich warnen ‚Ich bin mehr als bereit'. Ich fand mich auf seinen Knies sitzend, meine Arme auf dem Rücken verdreht und kalte blaue funkelten mit einer kaum verdeckten Heiterkeit. Dies war ein alt bekannter Tanz zwischen uns.

Auf Flexibilität zählend, die ich seit mindestens fünf Jahren nicht mehr getestet hatte, drückte ich meinen Körper gegen meine Arme, wobei ich den Protest von seit langer Zeit nicht verwendeter Muskeln ignorierte. Ich winkelte mein Bein an und meine Füße entfernten sich langsam von Heeros und mich erfasste eine nur schwer vorstellbare, nervenaufreibende Erleichterung, denn ich wollte weiter weg. Dann passierte es, so schnell, dass alles, was ich wusste, war, dass ich die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Der Raum begann sich zu drehen, dann fand ich mich durch einen harten Griff mit der Wange gegen das raue und doch so weiche Bettlaken gedrückt und die Falten zeichneten wahllos Muster auf meinem Gesicht ab. Die Arme wurden mir wieder hinter den Rücken gerissen, verdreht und mit dem Kissenbezug festgebunden. Eines seiner Knies grub sich fast schmerzhaft in meine Seite, der Rest von Heeros Gewicht lastete auf meinen Beinen. Ich könnte mich ja befreien, aber das würde eine Ausgerenkte Schulter und eine paar unnötige Prellungen verursachen. War ich der Idiot gewesen, der gesagt hat, er wurde träge?

„So?" fragte Heero gesprächig, die Panik, die er bei der Krankenschwester und dem Rest der Truppe verursachte, ignorierend. „Was passierte mit Deathscythe?"

„Das Gleiche, was mit Wing passiert ist, wie ich annehme, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich so ein sentimentaler Idiot bin und mir einen Couchtisch aus dem Metall gemacht habe, bevor es Schrott wurde. Abschied ist so ein süßes Leid, nicht, Hee-chan? Meinst du, du lässt mich los, bevor sie den Sicherheitsdienst rufen? Aus Krankenhäusern rausgeschmissen zu werden habe ich schon vor Jahren aufgegeben."

Heero zog sich zurück, damit ich mich aufsetzen und meine Kleider richten konnte. „Ich habe einen jungen Hund namens Shinigami, der mit mir zusammen in einer Wohnung lebt und das ist auch schon alles über mich. Und du," ich sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf und ich wusste, dass er jede meiner Gesichtsausdrücke zu deuten vermochte und die Verachtung über seine momentane Situation gelesen hat.

„Das ist nur vorübergehend," antwortete Heero, die Krankenschwester wegen einer Bestätigung anschauend. Sie war verwirrt, aber sie nickte etwas benommen und antwortete fast schon mechanisch und es aufgegeben habend, die momentane Situation zu verstehen: "Ja, das ist richtig. Er wird in zwei Tagen entlassen, wenn er sich nicht selbst anmeldet, was er nicht tun wird."

Heero nickte, stolz darauf, aber mir erschien das erbärmlich, bedauernswert, für jemanden, der einst stolz darauf war, sich in ein komplexes Computersystem hacken zu können und es wieder zu verlassen, ohne auch nu die geringste Spur zu hinterlassen. Er drehte sich zur Seite und schaute mich an: „ Und die Anderen?"

Ich sah einen Moment auf den Boden, dann zuckte ich leicht mit den Schultern: „Äh, Quatre geht es gut und Trowa hat sich angewöhnt, etwas Zeit im Zirkus zu verbringen und etwas Zeit bei Quatre, obwohl er derzeit daran denkt, die Position als Quatres Sicherheitschef einzunehmen, als Bodyguard. Nicht das Quatre so etwas wirklich brauchen würde, ne? Und Wufei … ist Wufei, immer noch bei den Preventern. Und er verbringt einen großen Teil seiner Zeit mit Sally. Von uns allen, denke ich, war es für ihn am Schwersten, von Nataku Abschied zunehmen."

Heero verfiel in Schweigen und sah auf. Die Krankenschwester stand noch immer da, unsicher, aber bereit, nicht dazwischen zu gehen, solange Heero von dem wichtigtuerischen Kind nicht gereizt werden würde. Ihrem Gesicht konnte man deutlich ansehen, dass sie dachte, ich wäre nicht mehr als das, jemand, der vom Krieg besessen ist, der etwas geforscht hat und der nun auf einen großen Durchbruch hofft, indem er zeigt, was er doch für diese arme verlorene Seele alles tun kann. Ich fand keinen Grund, auch nur eines dieser Missverständnisse aus dem Weg zu räumen, als Heero meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenkte. „Und wie geht es dir? Der Krieg, alles, wie beeinträchtigt das alles dich jetzt?"

„Ich passe mein Leben jetzt an, aber wie ich sehe, du nicht. Der ‚Perfect Solidier' wurde nicht dazu erzogen, in einem Leben ohne Kämpfe klarzukommen. Du weißt nicht, wie du überleben sollst, stimmts?"

„Wie immer den Kern der Sache erfasst."

„Mitten ins Herz", erwiderte ich und berührte seine Brust mit meinen Fingerspitzen.

Er lächelt seine Version eines Lächelns und schaute dann langsam weg, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Von allen Orten, an denen ich dir hätte begegnen könnte, hätte ich nie gedacht…" ließ er den Satz unbeendet, aber ich wusste, was er mir sagen will. Ich drehte seinen Kopf, damit er mich anschaut.

„Das hast du nicht verdient. Du warst noch ein Kind, wir alle waren noch Kinder," sagte ich ihm sanft.

„Und du-."

Ich fuhr ihm dazwischen. „Was ist mit mir? Ich denke, jeder im Krieg hat Alpträume. Unabhängig davon, ob sie nun gekämpft haben, oder nur Zuschauer waren. Ich habe Quatre vor einem knappen Jahr besucht, blieb aber weniger als eine Woche bei ihm. Es war ein Ort an der Ostküste, ich weiß, dass du dort schon einmal warst, er hat es erwähnt. Ich hatte ein Zimmer fast auf der anderen Seite der Villa und weißt du was, seine Schreie haben mich jede Nacht aufgeweckt. Die erste Nacht, und die Einzige, wo ich etwas tat, stand ich auf und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Ich ging hinein, um ihn aufzuwecken. Ich konnte das Geräusch nicht ertragen. Ich berührte seine Schulter und spürte den kalten Lauf einer Pistole an meiner Schläfe. Sie war unter seinem Kopfkissen und das machte mir Angst. Was mir aber noch mehr Angst gemacht hatte, war der Drang, seine Handgelenke zu brechen um selbst an die Waffe zu kommen und sie auf ihn zu richten. Ich konnte mich in letzter Sekunde aufhalten.

Seine Angst spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, und in der Art und Weise, wie er atmete. Er hat so sehr versucht, für seine Schuld zu büßen, die Schuld, die alle teilen, die im Krieg mitgekämpft haben." Ich fing an, an meinen Fingern abzuzählen, was er alles machte. „Er hat Winner Industries, die verzweifelt daran arbeitet, sowohl die Wirtschaft der Erde, als auch der Kolonien zu fördern. Dann sind da noch die Stiftungen, die er unterstützt, die Stiftung, die er selbst gegründet hat, er unterstützt wirkungsvolle Programme, die Arbeitsplätze schaffen, die die Menschen mit Wohnungen versorgen, die Sozialhilfe geben, Gott, ich kann sie gar nicht alle aufzählen. Aber es hilft alles nichts und er hat gesagt, er weiß, dass er für seine Taten erst bezahlt hat, wenn er noch tausend Tode gestorben ist."

Heero schwieg, aber meine Augen fragten, ob er auch den Rest wissen wollte, ob er wollte, dass ich fortfuhr, ihn wissen zu lassen, wie es den Anderen ging. Seine Augen sagten mir, dass er es wissen musste, er schuldete es ihnen.

„Ich stöberte auch die anderen Gundampiloten auf, um zu sehen, wie ihr euch alle versteckt, was ihr tut, doch du warst der Einzige, der wirklich verschwunden war. Trowa war nicht schwer zu finden, er ist noch immer ein Teil des Circus'. Warum, weil er nichts anderes zu tun hat. Er trinkt zu viel und hat sein Leben an sich vorbei ziehen lassen. Er hat genauso Alpträume, aber er leidet still und er muss auch Schlaftabletten nehmen, nur um eine ganze Nacht durchzuschlafen. Nur wenn er bei Quatre ist, scheint er den Willen zu haben, weiter zu machen, und die einzige Sache, die ihn davon anhält, vollständig zu verschwinden, ist Catherine, die kein Problem damit hat, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihre Auftritte zusammenlegt. Er hat sich zurückgezogen, doch nicht genug, dass ich nicht die Angst in seinen Augen sehen könnte. Nicht die Angst zu sterben, sondern die Angst, leben zu müssen.

Wufei seinerseits beklagt die Ungerechtigkeit von allem, was passiert ist, die Toten, die nicht gerächt worden sind, das Unrecht, das nicht beseitigt worden ist. Der Verlust schmerzt ihn sehr, seine Frau, seine Familie, seine Kolonie und sein Zuhause. Alle Verluste haben geschmerzt, doch es wären Opfer, die gezahlt werden mussten für das Ergebnis des Krieges."

Ich schlug mit meiner Faust die Matratze, die Frustration über die Effekte des Endes des Krieges letztendlich doch herauslassend. „Und verdammt, er hat Recht, es war so. Der Verlust, der Schmerz, das Leid, die Angst, die Verwüstung, nichts davon ist noch von Bedeutung. Die Soldaten waren nichts weiter als Schrauben im System, die Toten – Tausende, Millionen – vergessen als kleinliche Missgeschicke.

Wir alle haben Narben, Heero." Ich schob einen meiner Ärmel hoch um ihm etwas zu zeigen, von dem er wusste, es würde dort sein. Dünne Narben, links und rechts auf der Haut verstreut, zufällige, von verschiedenen Missionen, Kämpfen und vom Leben auf der Straße. „Jeder Einzelne von uns und einige von uns haben neue." Ich nahm seinen Arm und zog eine Linie, die ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte, die sich von seinem Handgelenk auf über ein drittel sei8nes Armes erstreckte, mit meinen Augen nach. „Das passiert also, wenn man Heero den Selbstzerstörungsknopf wegnimmt."

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Es schien an der Zeit," murmelte er.

„Es ist eine Sünde, sich selbst zu töten."

„Es ist eine Sünde, zu töten." Ich konnte das Bedauern in seinen Augen sehen, als er meinen angeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich meine… Ich wollte nicht…"

Ich nahm seine Hände. „Ist schon okay," beruhigte ich ihn, seine Hände in meine nehmend. Ich starrte sie an, studierte sie, stellte Unterschiede fest. Sie waren größer als meine, waren es immer, noch immer schwielig, noch immer Heeros Hände. Hände, die ich so gut wie meine eigenen kannte, die mich hochgehoben haben, als ich zu geschwächt zum Laufen war, die mich verarztet haben, wenn ich verletzt war die meine Haare gekämmt haben, damit ich mich nach Missionen entspannen konnte, die mich zurückgehalten haben, wenn ich die Kontrolle verlor, die mich sicher gefasst haben, wenn ich in meinen eigenen Alpträumen schrie.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf leicht, um wieder klar zu sehen und er schien meinen Zopf zu bemerken, beziehungsweise das Fehlen desselben. „Dein Haar…" verstummte er und ich lächelte ein bisschen. „Es ist noch da, ich habe es nur zurück genommen, verdreht, versteckt, gefaltet, verstiftet und alles, was sonst noch denkbar ist. Ich habe eben ein kurzes Aufleuchten von Besorgnis gesehen und das, genau dort, ist Leben. Und im Moment ist das alles, was ich für dich tun kann, bis du dich dazu entschieden hast, leben zu wollen. Ich will dich daran erinnern, dass du nicht perfekt bist, dass du keine Maschine bist, du bist nur ein Mensch und es ist okay, nur ein Mensch zu sein."

„Aber Duo, ich fühle mich wie eine Maschine, nicht wie ein Mensch," flüsterte er.

Ich studierte ihn einen Moment, wohl wissend, dass Heero mich mehr braucht, als er es sich selbst je eingestehen würde, vielleicht mehr, als ihm selbst je klar sein würde. Ich nahm widerstandslos seine Hand und drückte sie gegen meine Wange, drehte den Arm und hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die weiche Haut seines Handgelenks und fühlte auf der anderen Seite die heilende Haut, dort, wo er sich geschnitten hatte. Ich erinnerte mich an die Zeit, in der ich Handlungen genau der gleichen Art erwog, mich aber dann dazu entschloss, Hilfe zu suchen und mich stattdessen zu retten. Ein Geräusch weckte meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich drehte mich um. Ich erwartete meinen Lehrer zu sehen, wie er gerade die restlichen Studenten wegdrängte, da er realisiert hatte, dass wir keine Zuschauer brauchten, oder vielleicht auch aus anderen Gründen. Aber dieser rührte sich nicht. Auch nicht, als die Krankenschwester weg ging, während sie leise in ihr Telefon sprach, dabei jedoch entspannt genug aussah, so dass ich nicht besorgt war. Ich hatte vergessen, dass sie dort waren. Ich hielt einen Finger an meine Lippen. „Shh." Damit schlüpfte ich in meine Schuhe und zog ein kleines Taschenmesser heraus. Ich hielt meine Hand Heero entgegen, fragte nach seiner. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen mir und dem Taschenmesser hin und her, welches ich geöffnet hatte, dann hob er langsam seine Hand und streckte sie mir entgegen.

Seine Hand nehmend drückte ich die Spitze des Messers in seine Haut und er zuckte zusammen als das Blut aus dem Schnitt tröpfelte, den ich in seine Handfläche geritzt hatte. „Kann eine Maschine bluten?" fragte ich ihn, während ich in seine Augen schaute. Er betrachtete das Blut noch einen Moment, durchbohrte es mit seinem Blick, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und nahm das Messer aus meinen Händen. Ich war nicht besorgt und meine Haltung zwang meinen Lehrer vermutlich zur Ruhe, der, wie ich spürte, bereicht war, Alarm zu schlagen.

Heero nahm meine Hand und mit einem Blick gab ich ihm die Zustimmung für das, was er, wie ich wusste, vorhatte. Er schnitt in meine Handfläche, sah zu mir auf. „Du gibst mich nicht auf?"

„Ich würde es nie tun, vorausgesetzt, du gibst dich nicht auf." Er drückte seine Hand auf meine, Handfläche auf Handfläche, Blut auf Blut, hielt sie dort einen Moment, zog sie dann zurück und nickte leicht. „Beweise es mir," flüsterte ich, fasste nach meinem Kreuz, machte es ab und legte es um seinen Hals. „Beweise mir, dass du es kannst. Ich möchte dies dann zurück haben, wenn du wieder auf die Beine gekommen bist. Also, wenn du bereit bist, es mir wieder zu geben, besuche mich; ich stehe im Telefonbuch. Wenn du dazu bereit bist, von hier zu gehen, dann wirst du einen Ort zum Bleiben brauchen, zögere also nicht, aber gib mir dies nicht zurück, bevor du nicht bereit bist zu leben, hast du verstanden?"

Er war still, dann flüsterte er zwei Worte von denen ich weiß, sie bedeuteten ihm mehr als alle Versprechen, die er je machen könnte: „Mission angenommen."

Ich lehnte mich nach vorne und küsste seinen Mund, ganz leicht, zog mich zurück, durchwuschelte ein letztes Mal seine Haare und ging dann ohne einen weiteren Blick, das anhaltende Gefühl der Wärme seiner Hand in meiner spürend, seiner heilen Hand die auf meinem Rücken ruhte als ich ging.

Ich lief an meinem Lehrer vorbei und er ging ruhig neben mir her, gab mir ein Taschentuch, und als ich ihn ansah, sah ich einen tiefen aufrichtigen Respekt in seinen Augen. Ich wusste, ich habe viele Fragen zu beantworten, aber im Moment war ich zufrieden so wie die Dinge lagen und nahm sein Taschentuch mit einem dankbaren Lächeln, krempelte meine Ärmel herunter, um meine Narben zu verstecken, aber nie vergessend, dass sie ein Teil von dem sind, was mich ausmacht.

DER NÄCHSTE TAG IN DER KLASSE

Mit einem Seufzen stieß ich die Tür zu meinen Klassenraum auf, für unseren regulären Unterricht und ich war nicht im Geringsten davon überrascht, dass sich sechs Augenpaare auf mich richteten und ich feststellte, das der Lehrer genau das unterließ.

Ich ließ mich entspannt auf meinem Stuhl des kleinen Halbkreises unserer Gruppe nieder, stützte meine Arme auf den Tisch, mein Heft unter meinen gefalteten Armen, und studierte den Ärmelaufschlag meiner Jacke. Langsam wandten die sechs Leute ihre Blicke von mir ab und der Lehrer räusperte sich. „Ich zögere fast zu fragen, aber gibt es irgendwelche Fragen zu unserem gestrigen Ausflug?" fing er an.

Stille, wissbegierig, aber dennoch drückend, und niemand wagte es, mich anzusehen, obwohl genau das ohne jeden Zweifel gerade durch ihre Köpfe ging. Ich zog meine Jacke aus und ausnahmsweise trug ich mal etwas anderes als ein langärmeliges Shirt. Ich trug Tank Top, vielleicht als Erinnerung an das, was Heero immer trug, vielleicht, weil es die Narben so entblößte. Das war es, was ich wirklich wollte, sie den anderen offen legen. Ich hob langsam meine Hand und mein Lehrer, Mr. Michaels, schaute zu mit herüber.

„Ja, Duo?"

Ich würde gerne meine Geschichte erzählen, wenn Sie interessiert sind."

Die Stille, die folgte, überflutete alles, dann murmelten mehrere Leute ihren Wunsch, sie hören zu wollen und ich fing an zu erklären, wie ich die Person wurde, die ich war; mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, aber ich hob meinen Blick während ich fort fuhr zu erzählen, was sie, wie ich entschied, wissen mussten. Ich erzählte ihnen von meiner Kindheit, von der Seuche, von Solo, von der Maxwell Kirche, dem Krieg, meinem Zopf, alles bis hin zu dem letzten Bisschen der Kämpfe und den Rollen die ich spielte und von den vier Freunden, die ich während dieser Tragödie fand. Heute war mein Zopf nicht wie üblich unter der Mütze sondern hing hinunter und würde wohl auf dem Boden schleifen, hätte ich ihn nicht auf meinem Schoß zu liegen gehabt. Ich beendete meine Geschichte mit der Suche nach Hilfe am Ende des Krieges, mit dem Suchen und Finden von Gründen zum Leben, und mit der neuen Bedeutung, die mein Zopf jedes Jahr am offiziellen Datum des Kriegsendes hat, das Ritual, das ich vor sieben Jahren begann, das Abschneiden von fünf Inches meines Zopfes.

Fünf Inches, für die fünf Gundampiloten. Zur Erinnerung und um Dankbar mit meinem persönliche Opfer zu zeigen.

Den ersten Inch nehme ich für Heero, der derjenige war, den ich als erstes getroffen und der von allen den meisten Eindruck auf mich gemacht hatte. Der zweite Inch ist für Quatre, der ruhige Araber, dessen Unschuld mich in einer Art und Weise bewegte, wie ich mir nie hätte vorstellen können, der genauso befleckt ist, wie der Rest von uns und der uns allein dadurch, das er ist wie er ist, an den Grund, weshalb wir kämpfen, erinnerte. Den dritten Inch nehme ich für Trowa, der so viel fühlt und doch so wenig davon zeigt, ein anderer Jemand ohne Namen, aber der sich einen Namen genommen hat und sich dazu gezwungen hat, zu überleben, jemand, der auf verschiedene Weise ein Spiegelbild von Teilen meiner Eigenen Seele ist. Der vierte Zoll wird von Wufei beansprucht, der seine steife, starre Maske hat und dessen Wunsch nach Gerechtigkeit von seiner gepeinigten Seele kommt, der ehrenwert und freundlich ist, obwohl er es lieber hätte, das man bezüglich des Letzteren etwas Anderes glaubt, und der mir beigebracht hat, dass sich selbst zu belügen die schlimmstmögliche Lüge überhaupt ist, weshalb ich noch einen Inch für mich selber nehme. Ich zwinge mich dazu, zu verstehen, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist, dass die Dinge so gelaufen sind, wie sie es getan haben und an einem gewissen Punkt musste ich lernen, für mich selbst zu leben und nicht für die Anderen, die einfach nur die Geister meines Gedächtnisses sind.

Nachdem ich meine Geschichte beendete herrschte eine ruhige, respektvolle Stille und ich erlaubte es mir, einmal nicht meine Maske aufrechtzuerhalten und wartete darauf, wie sie mich beurteilen.

Obwohl ich es in diesem Moment noch nicht wusste, würde ich innerhalb eines Monats ein Psychiater werden und innerhalb von zwei Monaten, auf Drängen meines Anwaltes meine Geschichte niederzuschreiben, eben diese zu Papier gebracht haben. Zu meiner Überraschung würde sie veröffentlicht werden, anonym, alle Namen geändert, aber dennoch ein Bestseller ohne Gleichen in nur einer Woche. Diejenigen die mich kennen und es lesen wissen, dass es meine Geschichte ist, diejenigen, denen ich es vor langer Zeit im Klassenzimmer voller neugieriger Mitstudenten erzählt habe, aber auch wenn es meine Geschichte ist, ist da eine Menge, was ich weggelassen habe.

Ich habe die Konflikte, die wir manchmal in der Gruppe hatten, nicht hinzugefügt, die Kämpfe und die harten Worte, die ausgetauscht worden sind nach der Hitze eines Gefechts, wenn Adrenalin und Wut so hoch waren und der Schmerz am schlimmsten. Ich rührte an dem ewigen Band, das uns alle verbindet, mehr als Freunde, mehr als Brüder oder Kameraden, etwas Tieferes und Wahrhaftigeres und jenseits allen normalen Verständnisses. Aber ich gehe nicht in die Randbereiche dessen, sage nichts von den intensiven Momenten, die wir alle geteilt haben nachdem einer zu viel trank, von der belastenden Gesellschaft von Zusammengewürfelten und von der Anpassung an das Leben eines Anderen, was aber vor allem bedacht werden muss.

Ich sagte nichts von den gestohlenen Küssen in der Dunkelheit der Nacht oder der Bequemlichkeit in den Armen des Anderen, noch erzählte ich die Geschichte der Anderen, obwohl es manchmal das Einzige war, was meine Handlungen begründete, und das mich weiter zu der Person machte, die ich heute bin.

Ich bin Shinigami, der Todesengel, fürchtet mich nicht.

6 MONATE SPÄTER

Ich stehe langsam auf und lege meine Notizen von der vorigen Sitzung ab. Ein junges Mädchen, das seine Familie im Krieg verloren hat und eine Waise wurde, bevor sie in ein Pflegeheim gebracht wurde. Es hatte an der Tür geklingelt. Ich war schnell aufgestiegen in meiner Branche nur einen Monat nach Beendigung meines Studiums, und das vor allem wegen zwei Dingen, das Eine das ich nur flüchtig betrachtet habe und das Andere, was ich nie erraten hätte. Das Erste waren meine eigenen Erfahrungen, die die ich veröffentlicht hatte, und die Tatsache dass ich Dinge akzeptieren konnte und sich auf meine Arbeit bezogen, mit denen ich selbst zu tun gehabt hatte. Das Zweite war mein Ruf dafür, dass ich den großen Heero Yuy zurück gebracht hatte, was ich nie erwartet hätte, aber es hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer im Krankenhaus verbreitet und drang nach außen, bis jeder, der jemand war, davon wusste. Stell sich einer vor, dass das alles nur von einem Tag vor so langer Zeit herrührt. Ich kann es nicht.

Was Heero angeht, ich habe seit diesem Tag nichts mehr von ihm gehört, aber ich denke viel an ihn. Meine Hand trägt jetzt eine völlig neue Narbe, die unseres Paktes, und wie die anderen Narben sehe ich sie als eine Kampfverletzung an, aber dieser Kampf war mein Einziger und wahrscheinlich letzter (physisch gesehen) meines so genannten neuen Lebens. Ich hoffe, ich habe sein Leben zum besseren gewendet.

Shinigami kommt die geflieste Halle entlang geschlittert und klatscht an die Haustür, mit dem Hinterteil zuerst, da seine Pfoten keinen Halt finden und ich lache über den überraschten schwarzen Klecks, der mein Hund ist, als er verwirrt um sich schaut. Ihn von der Tür wegziehend, ihn dabei kurz hinter seinen Ohren kraulend, stehe ich da und öffne die Tür, mache das Licht draußen an.

Meine Augen weiten sich und ich kann mir nicht Helfen und muss grinsen, als ich sehe, wer da steht - im Regen - und mir ein goldenes Kreuz entgegen hält.

Heero erwidert das Lächeln und ich nehme die Kette von seinen kalten, nassen Fingern, nur damit er es wieder wegzieht und sich um mich herum lehnt um es dort hin zu tun, wo es hingehört. Es tropft auf mich, als er den Verschluss schließt aber es kümmert mich nicht und ich schubse ihn hinein und ziehe ihn in eine Umarmung. Er umarmt mich auch, fährt mit seinen Fingern durch meine Haare und als ich mich wieder von ihm trenne sehe ich in seinen Augen das Leben scheinen. „Und?" frage ich, mit dem Fuß ungeduldig auf den Boden klopfend.

„Mission abgeschlossen."

Ich kann das Kichern nicht aufhalten, das mir entweicht. „Ui, das ist aber großartig, Hee-chan. Soll ich dir was sagen, ich werde dich jetzt in ein paar trockene Klamotten stecken, etwas Kaffee machen, wenn du willst, dir was zu Essen bringen und du kannst mir alles erzählen."

„Das klingt wirklich gut," sagt er sanft. „Das klingt wirklich, wirklich gut."

Ende

_So, das war's. Es ist nur ein Einteiler. Hat mir persönlich auch erst einmal gereicht. Ich und der Originalautor würden sich natürlich sehr über Reviews freuen. _

_Außerdem freue ich mich auch über Verbesserungsvorschläge, da dies meine erste Übersetzung ist._

_achat_


End file.
